Regular Day
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: One shot. It is just another day for the two Heylins. Wuya/Chase.


_Plot: One shot. It is just another day for the two Heylins. Wuya/Chase.  
><em>

_This is my first Xiaolin Showdown story. I will only do this when I am stuck, I wasn't planning to do this but it popped up in my head. _

_I am mostly focusing on my Teen Titans stories, if you are a RobRae fan you will be please. And there's no Starfire hating, she's not my favorite character in DC Comics but I don't hate her._

_The characters seems OOC, my apologies, it has been a while since I watched the show. And I sort of rushed the whole thing, it took me five hours. Usually, doing a chapter or a one shot takes me days or weeks! _

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. They belong to the owners. _

* * *

><p>Chase Young growled as he went room to room and sniffed around. Several moments later, he went to the fountain area and a sadistic look crept up on his face. He slowly walked towards the Heylin witch, who was skimming her fingers in the water.<p>

The witch noticed his presence and said, "Hello, Chase. How are you on this fine day?"

Chase growled and grabbed her wrists.

Wuya didn't seem affected the pain he is causing her. "What's the big idea? Don't I have the right to know how you are doing?" She questioned him.

"Don't play dumb on me, Wuya," he spat.

"Now what did I do now?" Wuya inquired.

"You were using Shen Gong Wu when I told you many times not to!" Chase yelled, letting go of her wrists, causing her to stumble backwards slightly.

"It was no fault of mine when your favorite warrior wanted to train with me," Wuya said while inspecting her nails.

Chase was quite taken aback by her response and then said, "Why would one of my jungle cats fight with you?"

"I do not know," Wuya answered. "I was merely defending myself – after all, you did _take_ most of my powers away – when one of your cats wanted to train."

"Or they wanted to eat you, which I do not mind," Chase commented.

"Then my bloody body would have been lying on the floor now," Wuya said.

"Shame," Chase said bluntly.

Wuya just laughed at him, beginning to trace his chest, arms, and then his back while circling around him. "What's with these questions, Chase?"

"I'm not answering you, insufferable woman," Chase hissed.

Wuya's emeralds eyes gleamed in satisfaction, and she said, "My, my, is Chase Young jealous that his favorite jungle cat is starting to favor me?" She stopped in front of him, giving him a flirty smirk.

Chase growled and swiped, sadly for him, she dodged the attack. "Quiet you damn, woman!" He can feel the dragon within him preparing to come out, though, he restrained it from happening.

"Chase, Chase, Chase," Wuya shook her head slowly. "Everyone gets jealous once in a while, I do."

"I do _not_ get jealous," Chase stated.

"Are you sure?" Wuya said before leaning up and brushing his cheek with her lips.

Chase was not angry, though, he did seem quite shock at her act but then he quickly got angry.

"Now, I am going to my room. I need a beauty nap," Wuya said and with a flip of her hair, she left the fountain room.

xxx

Chase was in his room, pacing back and forth in deep thoughts, he gave up and then sat on his bed. Suddenly one of his favorite jungle cats walked into the room: the panther.

He rubbed the panther's head and began to talk to it. "Why would you train with Wuya?"

The panther practically shrugged his shoulders and lick his paws.

"Back then, you would have chewed her hand off if she comes near you," Chase said. "And now, you are acting as if she is your new master. Why is that?"

Once again, the panther shrugged and eventually left the room by running.

Chase sighed to himself and all thoughts came back to him, which made him more stressed than before. He was mostly confused about the kiss on the cheek Wuya gave him not so long ago. It was a bold move from the fifteen-hundred-year old witch.

He wanted that thought to be erased! He was so disgusted by it even though if her lips were warm and soft; in fact, he can still feel it on his left cheek.

_ 'What I'm I think?'_ he thought to himself. _'I will not think anything petty like love!'_

He decided to meditate for a while. He had been doing this more lately ever since Wuya showed up. She has been driving nuts. He should have left her in her ghost form. Everything about her is annoying: her stormy green eyes, her dark red hair, and her smooth, long legs—

_'For crying out loud!' _Chase thought furiously as he got up and left the room.

xxx

Wuya was sleeping peacefully in her room until all of the sudden she woke up when the door banged open, and Chase Young was walking in towards her.

"Chase, what is the meaning of this?" Wuya asked, clutching her blanket, her eyes narrowed.

He didn't say anything when he stood above her, his face blank.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Wuya snapped.

No response from the man.

"Answer me!" Wuya demanded.

Chase lips were suddenly crashing on her lips, kissing her deeply while on top of her and hold her waist.

She instinctively kissed him back and her hand tangled in his long hair.

They continued to kiss deeply and furiously, tongues fighting for dominance, for several minutes until a force of air broke them apart.

Chase was grinning at her and said, "Meet me at the dining room in one hour. We're having dinner together. Understood?"

Wuya nodded to him a couple of times, she was too shock to form any words.

"Excellent choice, otherwise, I'll have to kill you," Chase stated, he stood up and left the room.

_'What was that all about?'_ Wuya thought at the same time with Chase, thinking the same thing of why he kissed her.

However, whether they want to admit it or not, the two hoped it would happen again very soon.

* * *

><p><em>See? It's terrible! Very terrible, obviously, the character is OOC. But at the same time, it did occupy me and I had some fun with this. There's not too much ChaseWuya fanfictions. I have nothing against homosexuals, I support them but I see too many Chase/Jack._

_I like Wuya and Chase together for a reason, the show is kind of implying that they did sleep together, or it could just be me. Why else does Chase keep her around when he finds her very annoying? And can't you see the way they stand next and look at each other?_

_They are having sex, besides, Chase is hot and Wuya is hot too. _


End file.
